Eternal Love on earth
by Goku jr super saiyan God
Summary: Elizabeth is a normal girl that works as a grounds keeper at a grave yard. But She still haunted by her dark past. Will a Angel be able to help her open up more and show her true smile, or will her dark past destory her and the Angel she loves? Castiel x Elizabeth.
Me and my friends don't own SuperNatural. This Fanfic has been written by My friends Haku and Samantha. Enjoy

Elizabeth's view

I woke up to yet another morning with only thing to look forward to was my job at mortuary and grounds keeper. I been in Ravenswood 4 months now. According to Mrs. Grunwald the lady who took me in Ravenswood is not on any map as it has been wiped out by a flood many years ago. I don't really talk to anyone, if at all. Mr. Collins the man who gave me a job and place to stay said this town used to be cursed but not anymore. I didn't really care. I been on run since I was 16. I found out my foster mom has been cavorting with a guy who runs a...Well literally a whore house. She was going to sell me to those awful people and I be forced to do things, I didn't want to even say out loud. Long story short only way out that I saw was to fake my own death... brilliant idea that was. I jumped of a bridge and though initially I actually thought I would die I washed up in another town before Ravenswood. I was lucky to get away with concussion and broken arm. After I got out of hospital being desperate I stole a car and drove it in middle of small road until gas ran out. Long story short I walked to Ravenswood which was about two hours. I checked in at inn, apparently that only lasted a day. I traveled light and while I was in town getting coffee, Mrs. Grunwald was nice enough to talk to me, though I thought she felt sorry for me at first. That day I ended up with beginner job as grounds keeper and Mr. Collins the man who gave me a job let me stay in old carriage house that had the upstairs converted into a very comfortable room. Mr. Collins was young and the owner of huge house and business, but people stayed away from him because of his cold demeanor. They stayed away from me too because I wouldn't talk to anyone except Mrs. Grunwald and Mr. Collins. Thus my 4 months passed quickly. I got up and showered put on white t-shirt with musical note on it a black long leather coat blue pants and combat boots. I heard knock on my door. I was scared of opening a door for reasons so I always carried knife in my coat arm so no one would see. I carefully opened the door to see Mrs. Grunwald with a tray. Sometimes Mrs. Grunwald would bring me either breakfast or lunch but dinner I most of the time spent with Mr. Collins. I liked the company so did he. I slowly trusted them both. I was grateful to them. I let Mrs. Grunwald in and she set the tray on the table" Did you sleep well Eli?" she asked in a calm tone. I smiled and nodded. Although I usually slept ok, occasionally I would have nightmares. Troubling past brings a lot of baggage. She smiled at me then spoke again" Mr. Collins would like you to assist him in the basement as soon as you finish in the graveyard." I was usually surprised when that happened it's odd that someone like a young woman would enjoy learning about embalming and handling chemicals that are used on the deceased. I nodded and sat down to eat" Did you eat Mrs. Grunwald?" I asked quietly. "yes dear I always eat earlier than you both" she replied in calm tone. Sometimes Mrs. Grunwald would tell me stories about this place, and though normal people would be creeped out and ask her to stop I fancied her stories, they were dark and sad much like my own life. Few hours later after Mrs. Grunwald left to help around the house I went out to the grave yard for my shift. I was rearranging flowers and I thought that someone was watching me. I looked up and looked around but there was nobody within the view. I carefully resumed my work, and after hours I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see Mrs. Grunwald brought me lunch. I jumped when I turned " I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you dear, I brought some lunch all the hard work must have made you little hungry." I smile and take the lunch from her" Thank you very much." I replied in quiet tone. I told her I will be done shortly after lunch and join Mr. Collins in basement. She smiled at left. I sat down on a bench and had my lunch my mind drifting as it usually does. After finishing my lunch I headed towards the main house where Mr. Collins worked. I noticed small drops of blood, leading to the deserted chapel on the property. I decided to take care of it after I help Mr. Collins and headed inside. Few hours later, I went outside to investigate the chapel. I took out the knife I had as to be cautious if anything was going to attack. I put my hand on door handle reluctant to open it. I took a deep breath and slowly opened it. The chapel creeped me out as is so I never really stepped foot in it until now. It was bright as sunlight burst through the stain glass. I noticed a figure lying by the wall, the blood leading up to the figure. I saw it was a male figure wearing trench coat. I cautiously walked over and turned him to face me. That instant our eyes met my heart started beating unusually fast and I felt my cheeks burning. That man was beautiful, his beautiful blue eyes shined like sapphires and he had a beautiful kind face that was in pain, that's when I noticed a huge gash in his right side. I reached for it to see how bad the damage was, and felt his hand on mine sending my heart to beat little faster than before. "Please... please don't tell anyone I am here... I won't hurt you... I need help "My eyes were wide in shock. His voice was semi deep which fit him perfectly, he was beautiful. Who is he?

There the first one. The next one will be the guy point of view. The girl point of view was written by my friend Haku and the Guy point of view was written by my other friend Samantha. Please leave a comment. THANK YOU!


End file.
